Chivalry is Dead, But You're Still Kinda Cute
by BlueCupcakes
Summary: In which May gives Stu a lesson in manners. Stu x May.


_**Hellllo there! XD This little oneshot came to me around two in the morning, and it took about an hour to write. Oh yes, I ALWAYS stay up that late, I have like, insomnia or something. **_

_**But anyway, StuxMay is so cute, I just couldn't pass up the idea of writing about them. Take in mind that they are slightly older than they are in the game, but still young enough to irk each other in a way only small children could. Yeah...did that make sense? XD Heh heh.**_

**_I know it's short, but I still hope you StuxMay, maybe Stay ;P, lovers will like this as much as I do. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I wrote it in third person, something I don't usually do too often. So hopefully it's okay. _**

_Chivalry is Dead, But You're Still Kinda Cute  
Summary: In which May gives Stu a lesson in manners. Stu x May. HM:MFoMT._

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own a thing._**

_--_

She was shaking her head at him, this was never a good sign. She usually only did that when he disappointed her in some way. Of course, he did that a lot. But it really wasn't his fault. After all, he _was_ just a boy, weren't boys _supposed_ to be obnoxiously annoying? He was guessing that that was a big _no_.

Apparently you weren't supposed to shove a "slimy-disgusting-ewwwy" frog in a girl's face and say, "_Isn't it cool?!_"

He let out a long sigh. Why hadn't he learned from the incident with Elli? Now he had to sit through another one of May's lectures on manners, or some other big, random word his older sister mentioned once. Started with an _e_, or something like that. He didn't really care. Stu never paid much attention to his older sister, no matter how much she scolded him. She was just too…_annoying. _And May tells him that _he's_ the annoying one. He wanted to tell her to go be Elli's little brother for a day, she'd change her mind _real_ quick.

"Sit," May ordered, pointing a small finger at a spot of grass near the riverbed not far from her house.

Stu rolled his eyes at her as he plopped himself down on the small plot of lawn, crossing his arms in a big showy way to let her know that he wasn't enjoying this. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a loud, prissy _hmph_ to show how annoyed she was with him.

The boy scowled. "You aren't going to force me into a dress and make me play Tea-Party with your stuffed animals again, are you?"

He was joking with her, and he was sure she knew that. But for a mere second he thought he saw May's lips tug into a tiny smirk, as if she was remembering the embarrassing moment that he marked to be one of the worst days of his life. And all too suddenly, he was freaking inside of his tiny little mind because he thought, for sure, the small girl before him was going to make him do _that_ again.

He would never forget the day, even though he really _really_ wanted to, May stuffed him into a pink, gaudy, overly-ruffled dress. He couldn't even remember _what_ he did to deserve that punishment, but Stu was sure she definitely did.

May scoffed. "I'm too old for tea-parties and stuffed animals now, stupid."

"I'm not stupid," he shook his head, "you are!"

"Pffft," she waved the boy off. "_You know what they say!"_

He cringed. May sang that last part. It wasn't like she didn't have a pretty voice, oh no. It was because Stu _liked_ her voice, he wanted her to _keep_ singing. _Ew, girls are gross._ And that's all he had to think to himself to make him stop feeling that way about her singing. Of course he thought girls were gross, they had these weird…girl cooties.

"No, I don't know what they say."

She smiled, "There is no May in stupid, but there is a Stu!"

He opened his mouth to say something just as smart, but snapped it shut soon after. Stu really couldn't argue with that logic, even though he wanted too. _**S-T-U**__-P-I-D_, he spelled the word out in his head, taking note that, indeed, there _was_ a Stu in stupid.

"Gotchya there, didn't I?" May teased, taking a seat next to him on the ground.

Stu could only nod, the brilliance of it all still washing over him. He heard the little black-haired girl next him giggle, noticing how impressed he was. He immediately blushed and turned away, tightening his already-crossed arms.

After some time sitting in silence, May announced, "Don't think I forgot your lesson in manners, Stu. In fact," she stood back up, "we're starting right now."

The boy groaned, throwing himself backwards on the ground. He looked up at the sky, white fluffy clouds scattered across the blue canvas. He could have sworn one of them looked like a cow, while another looked closely to a chicken.

He was probably spending too much time down at Claire's farm…

May shuffled over to Stu, peering down at him. He was probably daydreaming or watching clouds, he tended to do that a lot. As soon as she made it into his field of vision, Stu grinned. "And that one looks like May!" he yelled, sarcastic.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "That's because it _is_ May. _Stu_-pid."

He scrunched his nose up in disgust at hearing the new nickname that he would probably hear for months. She never let things go easily, May was the one for grudges.

"Okay, Stu. Lesson one in manners: if a girl fell down, what would you do?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for a _good_ answer.

The boy in questioning sat back up, tapping his chin. "…Help her up…?" He knew these lessons all too well, but the weird thing about it was that May never asked the same question twice. How her tiny little mind remembered each and every question she asked was beyond _his_ knowledge. So he always played along, he knew the right thing to do in every situation May threw at him. It wasn't like he was some jerk, no way. Stu was old enough to know how to be polite to a girl, even if they were…strange.

Did girls think boys were strange?

And why did he care?

He didn't, of course.

Girls were too complex for his boy-mind to understand, or even handle.

May eyed Stu suspiciously, but moved on none-the-less. "Did you know that it's polite to hold a girl's hand if you like her?"

He tilted his head, confused. Not even Elli had told him that one, and usually Elli was chiding his ear off about politeness and all of that stuff. "No, I didn't."

"For being older, you sure don't know a whole lot more than me."

"Are we done yet?" He questioned, brushing off May's last statement, obviously bored with her lessons. Stu got bored of things so quickly, he had to constantly change tasks to keep himself from getting bored stiff. And it didn't help any that these lessons were something he was _constantly_ sitting through.

Well, if it was manners May wanted, manners May would get.

He hopped up and looked down at May, waiting for her say in the matter. He didn't know why, but he always waited for her to say that they were done, and that he didn't have to sit through another lecture of pure rambling and politeness and blahblahblah. Something about just leaving without her consent made him feel…rude.

And that was a hard thing for Stu to feel since he was a boy and all. At least, that's what he _thought_.

May shrugged, a smile touching her brown eyes. "Okay! We can go to Claire's farm."

Stu let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't have to learn another lesson he most certainly knew already. "Sounds good to me."

And on the way to Big Sister's house, May couldn't help but notice a slight pressure on the inside of her palm. She looked down, blushing.

Stu was holding her hand.

--

**_Okay, so what did you think? Yeah, sappy ending, oh well. ;D Leave a review, I love 'em!_**


End file.
